A Message from the UFRP Wiki Master
A Message sent to All Members of the UFRP Forum Site Sent at: Sat Nov 22, 2008 9:51 am ---- Ahoy there my fellow UF’ers! Firstly, let me introduce myself. I am your Brand Spanking New, UFRP Wiki Master! Some of you are no doubt wondering, “Since when did we get a wiki?”, so to answer that: The Wiki site was created back in September, but its roll out was delayed due to circumstances beyond the control of both Rakatan and myself. But now that the Forum site has returned to a relative state of normality following the recent staff re-shuffles, it is with great pride and pleasure, that the Mighty Rakatan and I bring you, THE OFFICIAL UFRP WIKI! http://www.ufrp.wikia.com Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, whilst the Wiki site is open for anyone to post an article, there are a few rules that we’d like you to adhere to. They aren’t mahusive or extensive, but they are to be abided by none the less. The Rules and Regulations will be updated as and when needs must. If any rules do change, there will be a notification on the Wiki Front page, and all Forum members will be notified by way of PM. Character Bios. Before posting your character Bio, or bios for any other alternative characters, please read the following article - http://ufrp.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Biography_Guidelines and confirm your understanding by signing your name on the following discussion page – http://ufrp.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Character_Biography_Guidelines Those that sign the discussion page will have their bios checked by either Rakatan or Myself. If you have signed, and do not conform to the agreed layout, will be visited by UFRP’s Wiki Trout of Justice – Pedro! Pictures. You are free to upload and post pictures for placement in your article, but when posting the pictures into your thread, please do not exceed a size of 250px. All pictures can be viewed at full size by clicking on the image – just like on anything other Wiki. Please be aware that Pornographic or images of an explicit nature will not be tolerated and they will be removed from the site and the poster will receive a visit from Pedro. Templates. The Templates for Planets, Locations, Ships, Battles, Duals and Character information boxes, have already been uploaded onto the site, and more will be added in the coming weeks. If, however, you wish a template to be added as a matter of urgency, please contact both myself and Rakatan via PM on the forum site and we will arrange things for you. Subsequently, a list of available templates will be posted as a link on the main UFRP Wiki page in the coming days. Categorization. When posting an article of any kind, please ensure that you add the appropriate catagory tab to the bottom of your page. For Example: Female Sith Character – [ [ Category: Female ] ] [ [ Category: Sith ] ] [ [ Category: Character ] ] Non-Cannon Location – [ [ Category: Non-Cannon Location ] ] A list of Categories will also be added as a link on the front page in the coming days. Should you have any questions, please feel free to drop both myself and Rakatan a PM, with the Subject line starting with “Wiki”. If you do not receive a response within 24 hours, please PM us again, with the subject line “Reminder Wiki”. Due to international time-zoning, there are about 6/7 hours between Rakatan and Myself, so it’s best to send the PM to us both, rather than to just one, to ensure a response. If you prefer to chat in real time, you can reach me via Skype – ufrp.wiki.master or on the UFRP Ajax Chat Channel. So, that’s all from me at the moment. Now get out there and have some fun you crazy kids! Lovingly Yours The UFRP Wiki Master & Pedro the UFRP Wiki Trout of Justice!